


Honey

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Most people despise for being born as an omega because they are treated badly and looked down. Joonmyeon thinks he is lucky for being born as an omega because he is treated like a prince by his alpha mate. He can’t wish for a better mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1172254/

Warning: Knotting, self-lubrication, mention of mpreg

 

 

The moment Joonmyeon understands the meaning of being an omega is when he is six.

His fellow omega friends and him are all crouching down in front of the widely spread garden of flowers. Their little fingers are all touching the colorful petals in awe.

Baekhyun, his neighbor, suddenly stops when his finger is pricked by the rose thorn and it doesn’t take too long for it to bleed.

A whimper escapes his mouth and Joonmyeon realizes that crying is infectious because by the time a sob leaves Baekhyun’s mouth, all of them are having teary eyes as well.

Baekhyun wails, all droopy eyes and scrunched up nose and flushed cheeks.

There is only like one or two drops of blood on the tip of his finger but he cries as if it was the end of the world.

Joonmyeon ponders whether he should find an adult or to continue sobbing there.

Baekhyun stops crying, however, when another boy around the same age as them but with more built shoulder and aura, steps into the scene.

The boy struggles to pull the handkerchief out of his pocket and when he finally does, Baekhyun is a stone. The boy dabs his bleeding finger with the handkerchief.

“Does it still hurt?” The boy asks, voice calm but eyes full with concern.

Baekhyun, being a stone, does not able to answer and it takes the other boy to worry over him.

“A-Are you okay?”

Joonmyeon watches the scene with interest, tears no longer creeping out.

The boy pats Baekhyun on his head and it only takes a second before Baekhyun nods his head docilely, mouth opened in a cute O shape.

The boy clumsily wipes Baekhyun’s tears away with his sleeve and it manages to pull a small smile on the wounded boy’s face.

Later when they all get back to their own house, Joonmyeon has his fingers intertwined with Baekhyun’s.

“Myeonnie,”

“Ung?”

“Do you know that boy from before?”

“Ung? No?” He responses in confusion.

Baekhyun has this glint in his eyes that seems like adoration and something else that is unexplainable to Joonmyeon.

“Baekhyun! Joonmyeon! What takes you two so long? You boys make me so worried.” Baekhyun’s mom coos at them, rubbing their cheeks gently.

“Mama! We meet this boy before when my finger bleeds-”

“You are hurt?! What happens?!” The woman panics but Baekhyun doesn’t even notice it as he continues with,

“He wipes my blood and my tears away, Ma! And he smells so good like that chocolate cookies you bake! I want to keep him and hug him like I hug Mongmongie!” Baekhyun squeaks in delight, letting go of Joonmyeon’s hand in the process to throw his arms up in celebration.

The woman blinks in surprise then a knowing look flashes on her face.

“Smells good, you say? Joonmyeonnie, why don’t you get inside? Your mom must be so worried...”

Joonmyeon nods his head and doesn’t forget to give a polite bow to the woman, then he waves with his little palm to his friend but Baekhyun is staring in space with those same eyes so Joonmyeon pouts before he pads away to his own house.

At night, when he tells the previous scene to his mom, she looks surprised before she smiles at him.

“Listen to me carefully, baby. Baekhyun and you are omegas.”

Joonmyeon scrunches up his nose.

“What is omega?”

Then he is told that he is an omega and that he is the weakest but cutest kind in this world. He is told that his destiny is to be protected and pampered by everyone. He is told that his duty is to find an alpha mate destined for him and to bear children for him.

At the young age of six, Joonmyeon gets an image in his brain that he is a lucky one for being born as an omega and that he will be loved by his alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the age of thirteen, Joonmyeon starts knowing that not everyone likes to be an omega. Almost all of his classmates, save for Baekhyun and a few other more, do not like to be called an omega because as they always say:

Omega is a low life.

Joonmyeon sends a confused look at Baekhyun and the other also doesn’t understand. They just simply love their own selves no matter what they are.

In their omega class, they get lessons about how omegas should behave. Delicate, fragile, soft spoken, and most importantly... submissive.

Joonmyeon doesn’t think too much because, okay, he can accept that. But not for the others in the class because they are hissing and throwing tantrum and not paying any attention to the teacher.

It’s weird because what is so wrong about being an omega?

Cue to Baekhyun nodding his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon gets a lesson about heat when he is fifteen.

Baekhyun has this dreamy gaze as he stares at the projector where the animation of an omega’s body is being displayed. Apparently, an omega smells really good, but will smell even better when they are in heat. They will emit a blasting pheromone and they will produce self lubricant as a form of protecting their own self.

The normal heat length takes time for three to four days, some can be shorter and some can be longer. When they are in heat, it is known to everyone that they will be aroused and leaking a pool of self lubricant and it is only right to be mounted and take a knot inside of them to lessen the pain.

An omega will have their first heat at the age of eighteen and it will be the time they are considered an adult and at enough age to mate.

With the mention of mate, Baekhyun sighs fondly. Joonmyeon pokes his friend’s cheek and it earns a giggle from himself when Baekhyun pouts at him for disturbing his day dreaming.

“Are you thinking about Chanyeol again?” Joonmyeon asks.

Baekhyun has this pink tint on his cheeks. Ah, he is right. His friend is thinking about his soon-to-be mate.

Yes, the boy who wipes Baekhyun’s finger free from blood and face free from tears, the one who Baekhyun says to smell so good like newly baked chocolate cookies, is his mate.

He is so lucky to meet his mate at such young age.

The moment those two are told that they are mates and they will be spending the rest of their life together, a six years old Chanyeol leaps forward and plants a wet kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Let’s just say that they are the cutest yet the silliest mates ever.

Well, in the age of fifteen, those two surely have done so much more than innocent kisses on the cheeks. Joonmyeon is unfortunate enough to witness them exchanging saliva. It’s still haunting his sleep.

“Earth to Joonmyeon? You are ignoring me for five minutes already.” Baekhyun pouts at him.

Joonmyeon grins and realizes that they are walking back home after the school is over.

“Sorry. What do you say?”

“I’m saying that we will get an email tonight and let’s just hope we get accepted!”

Ah, time passes so quickly. Joonmyeon sighs as he watches a giddy Baekhyun jumping here and there as he blabbers about being accepted into the college.

Yes, they are now eighteen and will be heading to the college soon. Nah, it is not far so they will still stay with their parents. They love their hometown too much.

Eighteen. First heat.

They get their first heat last month.

Baekhyun is lucky because he gets a ready alpha to mount him and... the conclusion is that he is taken care really well.

As for Joonmyeon, he has to lock himself in his room, spreading a non-absorbing mat above his bed sheets to not ruin the fabric. And he can only take care of himself with his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon knows he is a romantic at heart.

Their town has a get-together party on each year.

It’s beautiful as he watches the mated couples in his family. They are all looked so sweet to each other.

The alpha is always so gentle and thoughtful. Nothing will be better than that.

The omega is always happy and being treated right. Everyone wishes for that.

Joonmyeon ponders on when he is going to find his mate, because as he watches his old friend Baekhyun being lifted up into a warm embrace by his alpha mate, he wants that feeling, too.

To have someone he can lean onto and trust his whole life on. To have someone to keep him warm and share the life story and spend the rest of his life with.

To have someone who simply will be with him for the rest of his life.

“Stop thinking so much, you will have wrinkles.” Baekhyun tells him, flattening the creases of his eyebrows with his finger.

“I am not.”

“Yes, sure. You are not thinking about when your alpha will come and swipe you off your feet.”

Joonmyeon lets out a huff.

“Okay, you win.”

“Don’t worry too much,” Baekhyun says while leaning his head on his shoulder, “your alpha will come soon.”

His words are what Joonmyeon hears from everyone to reassure him so it doesn’t make that big of impact on him but, yeah, his alpha will come.

At the unknown time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the first day of college starts, Joonmyeon looks around in awe with nose twitching from the continuous new scents from strangers. Baekhyun is peeking from behind his shoulder, digging his fingers into his arms.

They get into their classes, get new friends and acquaintances.

Baekhyun is clinging onto his mate for dear life and apparently, Chanyeol is too possessive to even let his omega out of his sight. Joonmyeon realizes how cute his friend can be so it is only understandable that Chanyeol is emitting an aggressive scent.

It kinds of giving Joonmyeon a protection as well because Baekhyun is clutching onto his fingers and with an alpha’s scent surrounding them, it makes people with bad intention to go away in fear.

His college life surprisingly goes well enough. The first year goes well without any hitch, except for assignments.

Still no alpha mate.

The second year is starting off with a kick because lessons and lectures get more difficult and that goes along with a few alphas and betas trying to woo him because as what Baekhyun says, “You should see your butt, Myeonnie!”

It makes Joonmyeon a bit scared because apparently people are staring at his butt as they walk behind him, but at the same time it makes him feels a bit flattered for being able to grab people’s attention and being their taste.

But still, Joonmyeon is a romantic at heart and a loyal person, so no one should get tooclose to him except for his destined mate.

Until the end of the second year, still no mate.

As the third year of college starts, Joonmyeon pays more attention to his study and does a few more activities to add to his credits.

People are still trying to hit on him. Fortunately, Chanyeol is being such a good friend for scaring them away because Joonmyeon has clearly showed that he is not interested. But unfortunately, he needs to cover for Baekhyun and Chanyeol with various reasons as they often skip classes to just do the deed in the bathroom.

When the third year ends, Joonmyeon realizes that he is twenty by now and he is still mate less.

His mother is very worried because his heat circle gets worse in each year. Unmated omegas who have not met their mate will get their heat circle twice worse than the normal one.

Joonmyeon keeps telling her that he will be fine and that his mate will come soon.

But honestly speaking,

He doesn’t know when his mate will come.

The last year in college is filled with assignments and essays he needs to finish to be able to graduate on time.

There is this last assignment where he needs to submit a painting and it will make ninety percents of his graduation.

With that in mind, Joonmyeon packs his brushes and canvas, along with three bottles of water and a few pieces of sandwich, and he heads to the forest.

Joonmyeon loves the nature and the small animals running circling his feet as he walks deeper into the forest.

Fresh scent of green leaves and soil enter his nose, making him smiles in content.

He chooses a spot in the center of the clearing and soon, Joonmyeon starts working on his assignment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been more than an hour but Joonmyeon doesn’t realize that as he is drowned into the excitement of the colors he is brushing onto the canvas. It’s exciting to see the blank white texture slowly turns colorful.

The painting is sixty percent done when Joonmyeon realizes his hand has unconsciously stopped moving on its own.

It is very weird because his body is not listening to his brain command but instead doing its own movement.

Then his nose does a twitch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A smell.

A very distracting smell of something… or rather someone.

Joonmyeon puts down the brush as he pauses the painting he is currently doing and he glances around. There’s no one around him except for the rabbits and deers and squirrels.

The forest he is currently occupying in order to finish his painting assignment is basically empty.

And it makes no sense because all Joonmyeon wants to do is to curl under whoever who has this scent and feel the warmth of them.

He doesn’t understand what is going on as he stands up from the stool he is sitting and his legs walk him closer, deeper into the forest. He starts to panic because he thinks he is going crazy or maybe he is under an evil spell.

But then his legs stop.

Right in the middle of the clearing, a bit further away from where he has been painting but no less beautiful and refreshing.

It is like he is listening to the command in his head.

A command which tells him to simply wait.

And wait he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until the sound of twigs snapping is heard from behind him and as weird as it sounds, Joonmyeon doesn’t feel that scared anymore.

Instead he is anticipating.

Anticipating on whatever or whoever has this enticing smell of sweetness and addictive honey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A dead silence fills the entirely empty forest.

Joonmyeon doubts he will be able to turn around to find out about it himself because his body won’t listen to him.

But then, a hand, a warm one on top of that, encloses over his wrist and swiftly spins him around.

A yelp escapes from his mouth and soon, Joonmyeon finds himself being pressed into someone’s chest, warm and comforting and very satisfying.

“Mate,” that someone says with rough but at the same time, soft voice.

Joonmyeon shudders, eyes closing in response when the male snuggles into the side of his neck before slowly moving forward to sniff his throat and simply imprinting his scent.

Oh. Mate. It’s his mate.

It is his own destined mate who is currently holding him so tightly.

“Alpha.” Joonmyeon croaks out, his voice sounds so foreign even to himself.

He hears a deep intake of breathe coming from the alpha and when the comforting warmth leaves him, Joonmyeon opens his eyes in panic.

Round eyes in the color of brown greet him and they make Joonmyeon feels weak on his knees.

“My omega,” the alpha coos, hands coming up to hold onto his cheeks dearly and it causes a smile to form on his mouth.

“You are so pretty.” The dominant says again, thumbs brushing over the cheekbones with so much adoration.

Joonmyeon breaks into a smile, feeling his chest is about to burst from such affection and care.

He parts his mouth to talk and it’s very satisfying to find that his alpha’s eyes are locked onto his mouth. Something in his gaze tells him that the alpha is having another idea in his mind.

“Can I know your name?” Joonmyeon asks softly and a bit hesitantly because he is an omega and he should be the submissive one, to be the one to wait and moreover he still doesn’t know what kind of alpha his mate is.

The alpha smiles, a small but deep dimple forming on his cheek making Joonmyeon wants nothing other than to poke on it. But he holds himself back.

“I’m Yixing. What’s yours?”

Yixing. Alpha Yixing.

Joonmyeon looks away shyly after finding out the name of his alpha.

“My name is Joonmyeon, alpha.” He whispers softly.

There is a hand under his chin, gently lifting his face up and holy sunshine, the touch is burning.

The alpha, or Yixing, stares deep into his eyes.

“Just call my name comfortably. I don’t need you to be so obedient to me. I know you might be raised to be an obedient omega but I just want you to act like you usually do. Don’t see me as someone higher but see me as someone who will love you and will spend the rest of his life making you happy.”

Joonmyeon mewls softly at the care and soft spoken words, resulting in nodding his head.

“Come here,” Yixing says softly before embracing him into a very tight hug, not that Joonmyeon minds.

Oh, warm and sweet. It is so comfortable to be in his mate’s embrace. He could spend forever just to be in this position.

“I have been looking for you for so long, Joonmyeon.” Yixing starts, the name rolls off his tongue so comfortably as if he had been calling it for his entire life.

“Me, too. I have been waiting for you.” Joonmyeon whispers into his chest, fingers gripping onto the white coat his alpha is wearing.

He feels the hug tightens around him.

“I’m sorry that I take so long. If only I knew, I would have moved here ever since years ago. I’m so sorry.”

The apology makes Joonmyeon shakes his head.

“Please don’t apologize, because you are here with me and that is all I really need.”

“Yes. That’s right.” Yixing mutters against the side of his head and it makes the omega closing his eyes to relish the feeling of having been in his mate’s embrace and able to sniff his scent and feel his warmth.

It takes then about five minutes before the alpha slowly breaks the hug, pulling a whine from Joonmyeon. Yixing looks mildly surprised before a chuckle leaves his plump lips which Joonmyeon has just realized by now.

“I know this is fate, but what are you doing alone in this forest?”

Realization hits Joonmyeon hard and he yelps in surprise when he remembers the condition of his canvas.

“I-I am... painting my assignment and then I smell you...”

The alpha looks interested, “You paint?”

“Yes, I... I really should check my canvas because by now I’m sure my brushes are dried.”

Yixing grabs his hand up and kisses his knuckles.

“Sure. Let’s go to where you leave it.”

When they arrive at his earlier spot, Joonmyeon can finally sigh in relief because his canvas is still intact and no curious squirrels ruining it.

“My cottage is around here. Do you want to come with me?” Yixing asks.

The question may sound very nice and offering, but the both of them know that it will be hard for them to separate from now on.

So without anymore hesitation, Joonmyeon nods his head and proceeds to pack his things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing is a veterinarian. He is two years older than Joonmyeon so it makes him twenty three by now. He has just moved here around a year ago to explore the mild forest and treat wounded animals.

Joonmyeon finds himself sighing with a smile at that. How come he gets a very attractive and kind alpha as a mate?

“You are listening?” Yixing asks and pats his head gently.

The omega mewls at the touch and nods his head like a kid. The movement pulls a smile on the alpha’s lips before he laughs.

“Gosh. You are so adorable.”

The word makes Joonmyeon goes red on his face and he whimpers shyly, bending his head down.

Yixing laughs whole heartedly before he scoots to him. Warm palms holding onto each side of his face and Joonmyeon finds himself staring into the brown orbs of his alpha again. And he keeps drowning in them.

“Joonmyeon. I... should I go see your parents now?”

The question throws Joonmyeon off guard because he forgets about his parents as the only thing he can focus on is only his alpha mate. So, he scrambles to his bag and retrieves his phone, hissing when he finds unread messages and unanswered calls.

“Mom?” He calls as soon as his call gets answered.

“Baby, oh gosh, are you okay? It has been hours! Are you hurt or lost? Should we get you?” Her voice comes into the ear piece, the voice sounds too worried.

Joonmyeon fiddles with his fingers as he steals a glance at his alpha, who is walking further into the small kitchen to give him some privacy.

“I’m okay, Mom. I’m just... I...”

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Mom, I... I found my mate.”

The other line goes silent and for a moment, Joonmyeon thinks the call is disconnected and he is about to check for the signal when suddenly his mother gasps.

“Is that... is it for real?”

“Yes, Ma,” Joonmyeon sighs in content, “he is so amazing. I’m currently bonding with him right now.” He whispers lowly as he locks his gaze on the back of his alpha who is busy moving around in front of the stove by now.

“I’m so happy for you, baby.” His mother sobs breathlessly.

Joonmyeon laughs and nods even though she can’t see him, “Me, too, Ma. I’m so happy.”

“Are you going to stay with him or come back home?”

“I... he suggests that he wants to meet you and dad. Is it okay?”

“Of course! Come home with him and we can have a family dinner!”

“Alright. I will tell him. See you, Mom.”

“Take care, baby. Call me again later.”

As soon as his call with his mom ends, Joonmyeon decides to join his alpha in the kitchen.

“Alp- I mean, Yixing?” He calls, peaking into the room.

The alpha spins around with a smile gracing his lips.

“Are you hungry? I make some soup this morning.”

Joonmyeon nods shyly, unable to refuse when Yixing is so graciously offering him with a happy grin adorning his face.

There is a bowl being placed in front of him and Joonmyeon can almost see himself drooling at the sight of the steaming soup. The alpha guides him to sit down onto the chair with both hands gently pushing him down.

“I hope you enjoy it. This is my specialty.” Yixing admits with a bashful grin, a finger shyly scratching the side of his head.

It pulls a soft giggle from Joonmyeon and he nods his head before picking up the spoon.

There are cube pieces of ham and there are also cuts of carrot and potato, boiled together with elbow macaronis. The taste of the vegetables and garlic and onion are really fresh.

A surprised gasp escapes Joonmyeon’s lips and he stares in disbelief to the alpha sitting beside him.

“Is it good?” Yixing asks as he leans his head down onto his forearm.

Joonmyeon smiles brightly, “It’s really good! You are so talented!”

“Thank you,” Yixing laughs before he reaches forward to ruffle Joonmyeon on his hair.

The omega unconsciously lets out a mewl at the touch and it awakens the dominant side of an alpha to hear such sound coming from his omega.

Yixing towers over him, their bodies don’t seem to be far different but at that time, Joonmyeon feels so small just by feeling the huge aura the alpha is emitting.

“Mate, you are so beautiful.” The alpha whispers lowly, pressing his nose into the side of Joonmyeon’s neck.

The omega mewls again, his grip on the spoon loosens and he grips onto the table instead. He throws his head back, giving more access to his alpha to sniff him deeply and let Joonmyeon tells you that he really likes that moment when their different scents blend together creating a very amazing one that he wants to smell for his entire life.

“Mate,” Yixing calls again, one hand takes a grip onto the omega’s waist.

Joonmyeon opens his eyes when he feels his alpha’s warmth getting even closer to him. Yixing’s face nears his and Joonmyeon unconsciously lets out a squeal.

Yixing presses his mouth against his own in the softest touch ever. Joonmyeon closes his eyes as he feels the sensation of burning going through his body, the feeling of being one even though just by a soft kiss.

A soft sound comes from him when the alpha leans back to see his reaction. Joonmyeon breathes through his nose, deep and slow, before he whines and loops his arms around the alpha’s neck to pull him close.

The reaction is automatic because Yixing is pinning him onto the chair while devouring his lips like they are the most delicious candies in the whole world.

Joonmyeon feels his body shudders with something foreign but not unwelcomed. He likes this very much and oh gosh, is this the feeling of completeness?

“Alpha-” He whispers breathlessly, unable to hold back.

There is this stare Yixing is giving him and it is weird but very much arousing. Wait, he does not just say that.

Yixing takes a sharp intake of breathe before he leans close to sniff Joonmyeon on his neck.

“You are in heat?”

Joonmyeon blinks in surprise because, no, he is not in heat. His heat doesn’t start in less than two weeks so why does he ask that?

“No, I...”

“Shit.” The alpha curses right after that, cutting him off.

It takes him on surprise because his alpha seems to be the gentlest alpha ever. What makes him curse?

“Baby,” Yixing calls gently although his voice is a bit strained, “you start your mating heat already.”

The omega blinks in question before he gasps right away. Damn, he completely forgets that. Of course he will go into heat, he meets his alpha already! It’s only right for his alpha to claim him almost immediately.

“O-Oh,” he stutters, feeling his face warming up.

It suddenly feels so overwhelming and uncomfortable, because he can feel his slick running down drop by drop out onto his underwear.

“I’m... Uh...”

Yixing takes a sharp intake of breathe to calm himself but it seems to be a wrong move because shit, his omega smells so good. He could just bend him over the table and have his way with him.

With an abrupt rise, the alpha takes a few steps away from him, ignoring the longing whine coming from the omega.

“Finish the soup and you can... go change into something... less wet.”

Joonmyeon unconsciously pouts but he says nothing. He has to obey his alpha and deep in his heart, he is very thankful for having a considerate alpha like him. Not every alpha can hold back this long from pouncing onto his omega mate, moreover the one smelling so good while being in heat.

Yixing rushes out of the kitchen and heads to one room which Joonmyeon thinks might be his bedroom. The omega grabs the spoon again and starts sipping down the soup so he can join his alpha soon.

Once the bowl is being placed onto the sink, Yixing comes out wearing a new outfit, a very formal yet very attractive one on top of that. In the hands of the alpha, laid a sweater and some baggy pants.

“I guess you can change into them.” Yixing says, motioning onto the fabric.

Joonmyeon takes them and thanks him, clutching onto the clothes tightly. Once he is safe and alone in the bathroom, he brings the clothes up to his nose and he can clearly smell the scent of his alpha. It’s so sweet and so strong, so alluring and dangerous, yet he doesn’t even want to be separated from this scent.

Unconsciously, Joonmyeon starts leaking more into his underwear and he hisses.

He just hopes Yixing can be more considerate. And he also hopes he himself can be a patient omega before he will practically beg to be mounted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk back to his house is silent and comfortable, save for the occasional glances his alpha is throwing here and there. Of course, Yixing will be on edge because he is letting his mate, an omega in heat, to be outside in the public like this. Joonmyeon doesn’t mind though, because he is being pressed so tightly into his alpha’s side. Who is he to complain when his alpha’s scent is surrounding him like this?

“Do you think your parents will like me?” Yixing starts out of nowhere when they are about to near his house.

Joonmyeon glances at him.

“Of course. Why won’t they?”

The alpha sends him a small smile, “I’m not in some parents’ criteria.”

Joonmyeon feels offended to hear that. Who won’t want Yixing as their kid’s mate?

“Don’t worry,” he tries to reassure him, “my parents will love you. My pa can’t wait to have someone to talk at night while sipping onto warm tea and eat some roasted peanuts. And my ma, well, she can’t wait to smother you with kisses because as what she always says: alpha or omega, we are still children for her.” He giggles.

It manages to calm Yixing down because his aura becomes warmer and his scent turns sweeter. Joonmyeon can feel his inner wolf mewling.

“Thank you, baby.” The alpha says, pressing a soft kiss onto the side of the omega’s temple.

Joonmyeon grants him a wide smile because he has managed to calm his alpha down and it means a lot to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing fidgets nervously but he keeps his alpha aura strong. Joonmyeon smiles gently at him before tugging onto his arm and dragging him to the door.

His mother comes into view as she eagerly welcomes them into the house. The omega watches his alpha mate being smothered with warm kisses from his mother. Yixing looks flustered but he doesn’t seem to mind.

The next and the last to greet them is his father. Joonmyeon can feel that his father is not trying to scare his alpha mate away but it might be an alpha instinct because by now, the living room is tensed with two alphas’ scent and aura.

His father keeps staring at Yixing and the young alpha doesn’t try to even break the eye contact, until his father breaks into a smile and welcomes him with a warm hug.

“Welcome into the family.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing keeps answering his parents’ curious questions about his age, job, his where being, his friends, and so on. Joonmyeon huffs because even though he is relieved to see that his parents warm up to his mate really fast, it also doesn’t mean they can stop him from eating the dinner. Yixing barely eats anything.

“Dad, stop it,” Joonmyeon whines, pouting a little. His dad sends him an amused look and he simply ignores it.

He picks some more food to put into Yixing’s bowl and the alpha quickly thanks him for that. Joonmyeon ignores the chuckles from his parents.

As soon as the dinner is finished, Yixing is being taken away into the living room to be questioned even further. The omega grunts, he hasn’t spent more time with his alpha. Hell, he hasn’t even showed him his room yet!

“Why haven’t you claimed him, Yixing?” His father asks without any shame.

“I don’t think it’s right, because I haven’t met you and I still need to get your blessing and permission to mate him.” The young alpha answers honestly.

Joonmyeon pats his own cheeks to calm the burning and he watches as his mother coos at the alpha.

“Sweetie, you are more than blessed to claim him! He is your destined mate, anyway.”

“I... I just don’t want to appear rude or what.” Yixing says with a shy smile.

His father nods his head proudly and Joonmyeon can almost see the look of adoration in his father’s eyes as he stares at the young alpha.

“Go mate him, son. He stinks.” His father says, sending a side glance onto the omega and Joonmyeon has this scandalous look on his face.

His father really loves teasing him!

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a leave permission from college, Joonmyeon packs two bags of his clothes and necessities. Yixing will be coming to take him to his cottage and they will continue bonding and spending more time together.

A soft kiss on his head is what Joonmyeon gets as his parents are watching Yixing taking the bags out of his hands. After waving by to his parents, Joonmyeon skips on his steps and his heart leaps in delight when he hears the laugh from his alpha.

He has just stepped his feet once at the cottage, but he feels like he has been living here for so long. The place is full of Yixing’s scent and holy sunshine; he can just roll on the floor.

His alpha takes his bags into the bedroom and Joonmyeon decides to follow him. As the strong pheromone of an alpha fills his senses, Joonmyeon loses control over his mouth and lets out a loud mewl.

Yixing sends him a surprised look and Joonmyeon might be crazy because he is climbing into the alpha’s bed and curls under the covers.

“B-Baby?”

The omega continues mewling, and then the sound turns more into a desperate whine because by now, the uncomfortable heat is back in his stomach. His slick starts wetting his underwear.

Yixing can smell it very clearly and he follows his instinct by climbing onto the bed and hovers on top of the omega.

Joonmyeon shudders at the sudden change of scent and aura. He sticks his head out from under the covers to look at his alpha, only to find a pair of dark eyes burning holes onto him.

“Baby, let me,” Yixing speaks, voice speaking dominance but still very much gentle.

There are hands tracing his lower back and Joonmyeon buries his face deeper into the bed. He can feel the gentle touches trailing onto his bottom before slowly slipping his pants down.

This is it. This is the moment he has been waiting ever since he has gotten his first heat.

Yixing drags his pants and boxers down; breathe sounding so loud in the silent bedroom as he locks his gaze on the sight of the leaking entrance.

Joonmyeon gasps, grabbing onto the covers when warm palms latched onto his butt cheeks and spreading them apart. He can feel his slick slides more like a fountain.

The alpha lets out a soft growl, before leaning down to sniff his scent. Oh, it feels so embarrassing but at the same time very arousing.

“...yixing,” he calls softly, mewling almost immediately when his alpha presses his tongue flat against his entrance.

Shit, it feels so good! Is this what Baekhyun means with losing your mind just from a single touch? Because if it was, yes, Joonmyeon has lost his mind completely.

The tongue laps onto his slick eagerly, licking it clean yet Joonmyeon has no control over the amount of it coming out because it keeps sliding out. But, oh, this is the best heat circle he has ever had.

Yixing stuffs his face as whole against his ass, mouth sucking onto the twitching rim and tongue slipping into his wet entrance. His hands grope onto the soft ass cheeks continuously, massaging them then squeezing them.

Joonmyeon drools onto the bed, feeling the undeniable pleasure hitting him. It feels so good to have his alpha taking care of his heat and eating his ass out.

The alpha draws back after leaving a bite mark on his left butt cheek. Joonmyeon whines as he feels his erection throbs and the heat has not ended yet.

Yixing sticks a finger in, pulling a loud mewl from the omega underneath him. Joonmyeon moans when the finger pumps in and out. It feels good to have a different finger inside of him.

When the second finger barely enters him, Joonmyeon loses it and he comes straight away, spurting on the bed. With heavy breathing, he closes his eyes to rest for a moment.

He unconsciously hears the soft voice of his alpha saying, “Such a good boy for me. Rest, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon doesn’t know when he has fallen asleep but when he is awake, he is greeted with the darkness if Yixing’s bedroom and the nice smell of grilled meat.

He slips out of the bed, bare little feet hitting the floor softly before he peeks out of the bedroom.

His alpha is standing by the stove, hands holding onto a pan and a spatula as he stirs the dish. His torso is bare from any shirt and it makes Joonmyeon wants nothing other than to run to him and bury his face against his back.

And run he does.

Yixing lets out a soft ‘ooff’ when the omega bumps onto his back.

“You are awake. Go sit down, I will finish this.”

The omega shakes his head no, whining in the back of his throat.

“Baby, go sit.” He orders gently with a laugh.

The omega shakes his head again.

“Joonmyeon.”

The said male freezes at the stern order. He pouts before reluctantly letting go and sitting down onto the chair.

Dinner is served in no less than a minute and Joonmyeon forgets every bad mood he has just now, as he is now devouring onto the delicious Chinese dishes his alpha cooks special for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With water still dripping from his hair, Joonmyeon sits down onto the bed. His alpha is showering and he shudders as to what will happen next. Will they continue on whatever they have done in the early noon? He hopes yes.

The shower stops and Joonmyeon yelps scrambling quickly to the center of the bed and waits patiently like a puppy.

The alpha walks out, still no shirt over his torso but clad in boxers only. Joonmyeon sighs fondly at the appearance.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Yixing asks.

Joonmyeon looks down and finds that, oh, the shirt he is wearing drops from his shoulder and the loose short rides up his thighs.

With red face, the omega mewls and bends his head down. He hears a soft chuckle from the alpha before the bed dips down and the dominant male sits in front of him.

“Do you want to do this? Or you are not ready? We can still... try to hold back. Maybe.”

Joonmyeon’s hand flies up to grip onto the alpha’s arm as he shakes his head.

“No! I... I want... want you...” He whispers loud enough.

Yixing stays silent for a while and Joonmyeon starts to think that maybe he has crossed a line, but then his alpha gently pushes him down to lay on the bed.

Joonmyeon stares questioningly, before he gasps right away when the alpha kisses his neck.

“I can’t seem to hold back anymore so... stop me if you really were not ready yet.”

The omega says nothing; instead he parts his legs and welcomes his alpha closer.

Yixing takes it as an agreement to continue as he starts peppering kisses all over the exposed skin. Joonmyeon’s eyes roll back and he barely reacts to his shirt being taken off and loose shorts joining the previous one onto the floor.

As he lies naked under his alpha, Joonmyeon breathes through his mouth to calm his thundering heart.

The alpha gazes all over his body before hissing and then he dips down to steal his lips in a harsh kiss. Joonmyeon mewls, back arching and arms lifting up to clutch onto the other.

Yixing pushes his tongue into his mouth and licks all around without any mercy. Joonmyeon likes this. He likes being under his alpha’s control. He likes lying submissively under him. To trust his everything to his mate.

The alpha is done bruising his lips before moving down to leave little bites along the still-pale skin of his neck. Joonmyeon mewls when that mouth encloses over his sensitive nipple and sucks onto it harshly.

Yixing parts his thighs wider and takes a hungry look at him.

“I’m going to mate you, baby. Okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please,” Joonmyeon chants impatiently and begins to rub his bottom against the bed sheet.

The alpha lets out a growl and Joonmyeon stops with a whine. He feels the warmth leaving him for a moment and he opens his eyes while pouting, only to blush red and stare in disbelief at the size of his alphas as soon as the boxers fall onto the floor.

His entrance throbs for it. He wants it inside. Gosh. He needs it so badly.

More slick runs down his entrance and wets the bed. Yixing locks his gaze onto the pool of the slick and he licks his lips.

Joonmyeon spreads his legs wider, wanting that thick, long, and wide cock to push past his rim and give him pups.

“Yixing, please,” he practically begs when the alpha keeps staring at him.

Yixing strokes himself with a groan, and then he scoots closer to guide his erection towards the anticipating entrance. With another glance at the omega, he pushes in and finds himself groaning in bliss.

“Oh!!” Joonmyeon gasps.

This is the feeling. This is the feeling of having a cock inside of him, moreover his alpha’s. It feels so full, so snug, so fit, so... so huge but definitely satisfying.

The stretch is burning but pleasuring. Joonmyeon closes his eyes as the alpha keeps pushing in into the hilt, heavy balls hitting the underside of his butt cheek and that is when he realizes that his alpha is completely inside of him.

Shit. It feels so amazing.

Yixing is grunting at the tightness and warmness surrounding him. He glances down onto his omega’s face and sighs in relief at the expression he has. At least he doesn’t hurt him.

“Ah,” the omega moans softly when the erection throbs inside of him.

The alpha growls, as he wants nothing other than to start moving.

“Alpha... Alpha, please,” his omega begs.

Yixing pulls back a bit and does a few testing pushes, and he is rewarded with a very sensuous moan from his omega on each thrust.

He leans down, pecking the omega’s gasping mouth and starts picking up the pace. The slide in and out is so easy due to the slick and it does not take long before he fastens his speed, leaving his omega moaning in delight.

“Ah! Ah, nnghh, y-yes...” Joonmyeon gasps through his choked breathing, eyes blurring his sight and drool rolling down his chin.

Yixing stills for a moment to take the sight of his omega lying under him, all pliant and submissive and very, very beautiful.

Joonmyeon blinks his tears away when his alpha stops.

“Alpha, please don’t stop. Please give me more. Don’t hold back.” He whispers, as he can feel that Yixing is still being so considerate and holding back his power.

The alpha glances away and Joonmyeon bucks his hips down to rile him up.

Yixing sends him a pleading look, “I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

“You are not going to hurt me. Please mate me like you mean it. Claim me like you want it.”

The alpha bends down to kiss his lips softly, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ afterwards.

The reply of I love you, too barely escapes from Joonmyeon’s mouth but Yixing has already taken a rough pace.

Joonmyeon’s mouth opens up in a silent scream because this is what he wants. This is what his alpha has been holding back from. Those powerful thrusts and bruising grips and hard bites. He loves it.

The bed creaks so loud that Joonmyeon fears it is going to break. The bed sheet is rubbing onto his back on each harsh push and pull. Joonmyeon throws his head back, relishing in the feeling of pure pleasure and the need to be claimed.

His neck is bare when he arches his back, and his alpha doesn’t waste a single second to tilt his head and locks his teeth over a part of his throat.

The omega screams when the harsh bite on his neck is sending him into a strong orgasm, momentarily blinding him with white.

Yixing grunts into the bite as his knot grows so quick that it surprises him. The knot locks the both of them so tight and it keeps growing bigger until his omega is clutching on his arms, nails digging.

The alpha howls and he straightens his back, before his cock spills cum into the depth of his omega, all hard and strong and powerful.

Joonmyeon watches the pleasured face on his alpha and it triggers his second orgasm almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room is filled with their ragged breathing and Yixing slumps forward, holding himself up with his palms before crashing his mate.

He gazes at the fresh mark on the omega’s neck and pride fills his chest. It is so beautiful.

It seems like the aura surrounding them is filled the energy, wrapping them warmly like a tight ribbon. Their scents mix together and create a new one, a very amazing on top of that. Their souls are bound together and they can feel each other’s feeling.

The omega stirs after a while, shifting a bit to gaze up onto his alpha’s smiling face.

“Are you feeling alright, baby? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Joonmyeon smiles at him and leans close to the touch on his cheek, “I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Great, even.”

Yixing smiles amusedly, leaning down to rub their noses together. Joonmyeon giggles softly at that, puckering his lips forward to plant a soft kiss for the alpha.

“You know,” the alpha starts before pausing for a second to groan because his knot throbs again and another load of cum spurts out, “sorry about that. You just feel so good, love.”

The omega blushes and he whines embarrassedly, lifting a fist to give the alpha’s chest a soft hit.

“So, as I want to say that... right after you finish your college, I will provide you a house for the both of us. This cottage is not suitable to raise a family and I want to give you the best, baby.”

Joonmyeon parts his mouth to whine because he will definitely go anywhere his alpha goes, but Yixing stops him from protesting by pecking his mouth.

“Listen to me. This cottage... is just an impromptu house I build because I can’t find any place to stay at about a year ago. I promise to work harder to fulfill your every wish. Please just let me do this for you.” The alpha says almost pleadingly and it makes Joonmyeon’s heart wrenching in pain and adoration.

“Okay, alpha.”

Yixing groans at the name and he bucks his hips forward as another load shoots out again into the omega, “Gosh, I really can’t stand it when you call me that.”

Joonmyeon giggles teasingly, mewling a soft “alpha” to tease him. Yixing huffs at that, biting him gently on his shoulder as the punishment.

The rest of the time they spend with sharing kisses and teasing laugh, until finally the alpha’s knot shrinks down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When another morning comes, Joonmyeon opens his tired eyes and glances at the empty spot on the bed. His body feels so sore and the mating mark on the side of his neck throbs in pain, but he feels completely excited and full of energy.

Throwing the thick covers aside, Joonmyeon yelps when his feet come in contact with the cold floor. He can’t find his clothes and thinks that maybe Yixing has already taken them away. His bags are nowhere to be found so he grabs the only shirt of his alpha he can find half hidden under the bed.

The shirt surrounds him wholly and his alpha’s scent wraps him. He pads out of the bedroom and finds Yixing skillfully flips the pan.

Weirdly, the simple act of doing a chore makes Joonmyeon shudders and shit, his heat has not ended yet.

A drop of slick trails down his thigh and he whimpers softly.

Yixing seems to hear him because he stops flipping the pan, “Baby, you are up-”

The sight greeting him is so welcoming. His omega is wearing his large shirt, not even one button is done and the shoulder part slips off to show his marked skin.

“Fuck. Baby.”

He turns off the stove and walks a few steps but the omega runs in a full pace towards him and glances up at him with longing gaze.

“Alpha... Nggh... I’m so wet...”

Yixing growls, his erection poking against his boxers as they are the only one he is wearing right at the moment.

He reaches his fingers down and touches the leaking entrance. Joonmyeon moans right away, clutching onto his arm.

“Ah, ah, a-alpha!”

The fingers push in and pump quickly, before the alpha pulls them out and spins the omega around. Joonmyeon moans at the dominance, finding himself bent over the table and having a cock pushing past his rim.

“Aaahh!”

Yixing wastes no time in pounding, still being so gentle despite being aroused in such a short time. He holds onto the omega’s hips, gripping so tight that he might bruise them but none of them could care about it right now.

The heavy drag of his cock with the wet inner walls of the omega swallowing him up feels so good. Yixing puffs his breathe as he looks down and, fuck, he throbs when he gazes at the sight of his cock pumping in and out. Joonmyeon’s rim is caught around his erection, wrapped so tightly and stretching and puckering on each thrust and pull.

The omega curls his fingers over the table to find purchase but to no avail his effort comes futile when his alpha continues to deliver hard thrusts into him.

His mouth spills out the name of his mate and his status, along with drool seeping down to his chin. It feels so good to have his mate’s erection inside of him, fucking him open to oblivion. It feels so good to be able to pleasure his alpha like this.

“M-More please...” He begs, wanting to meet that beasty side of his alpha again.

Yixing answers to his plea by humping him to the table, so hard that it leaves him breathless.

Their orgasm doesn’t come too long as Yixing’s knot forms a bit suddenly, sending the both of them moaning. With a few more humps, he comes spilling into his omega and Joonmyeon screams his throat off as he spurts down onto the floor.

The alpha bends down to nuzzle into his neck and mutters a soft apology for being so rough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The breakfast simply becomes a bit awkward because they are sitting and eating on the table they have just tainted with their unstoppable desire.

“You okay?”

Joonmyeon nods his head at the question while continues swallowing down the bacon. He is so hungry after being taken twice and the food his alpha cooks is to die for.

Yixing chuckles to erase the awkward atmosphere. Joonmyeon looks up and finds his alpha is staring at him, chin against his palm.

“What is it?” He asks shyly.

The alpha grins, “Just that... you are so adorable.”

Joonmyeon blushes and pushes the empty plate away, shyly fiddling with his fingers.

“Are you done? Want to cuddle with me?”

The word cuddle goes very well with an omega. So Joonmyeon nods almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They settle onto the couch in the living room and Joonmyeon easily climbs onto the alpha’s lap. He lets out a soft purr and rubs his face into Yixing’s throat.

The alpha’s chest rumbles when he laughs.

“Baby, stop being so adorable. I can just eat you up.”

Joonmyeon blushes but he pecks the alpha’s smiling lips softly. There is a glint in Yixing’s eyes as he does that and the omega feels that happiness filling his chest.

Yixing hugs him close to kiss him softly, relishing on the feeling of their lips being pressed together innocently. Joonmyeon smiles into the kiss and he feels the alpha is smiling as well.

The kiss stays innocent for so long, just a gentle press of their mouths together and delicate embrace.

“Love you,” Yixing mutters into his cheek and presses a long kiss there.

Joonmyeon closes his eyes, curling even more into the other.

“Alpha, can I ask something?”

“Of course, go on.” Yixing says.

The omega mewls when he gets a gentle rub on his back.

“Can I mark you as well? I-I mean, I just want- I don’t mean to be rude but I- I just want to know that- is that-”

“Love, you are rambling.” Yixing stops him, an amused smile decorating his face.

Joonmyeon pouts at that but smiles again when he gets a soft kiss on his temple.

“I’m not going to refuse anything you wish, baby. Anything you want... I will give it to you. And if you wanted to mark me, then so be it.”

The omega squeals in happiness, pecking his alpha’s face all over and listening to the sound of his alpha’s tinkling laughter.

 

 

 

 

As they cuddle and stay silent to appreciate the calmness, Joonmyeon feels the warmth coming from his alpha’s embrace.

He snuggles into the Yixing’s neck and lets out a mewl.

The scent smells so honey, so sweet.

And he knows that it smells of home.

 


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having found his omega, Yixing loves chocolate, because his omega smells like one.

Warning: Knotting, self-lubrication, mpreg

 

 

Soft breathing fills the bedroom as Yixing watches his omega’s panting face. It’s so pretty, he is so beautiful. His panting face, his sweaty skin, his closed eyes, his gasping mouth, even to the way his fingers clutch onto the sheets, everything is so beautiful.

Yixing is going crazy because of him.

A growl escapes his mouth as his omega bucks his hips down against his thrust. It’s like Joonmyeon is getting too horny because of his heat cycle. His little moans and breathy whimpers are filling the whole bedroom and Yixing feels his head spins in arousal and excitement.

His hands grab onto the omega’s thighs and hold them up, before he goes closer for a deeper thrust. Joonmyeon wails, head thrown back while he jolts up and down from the sudden change of pace.

“A-Alpha!” He cries in pleasure, clutching onto the alpha’s arms. He can’t breathe, this whole making love is too blinding, Joonmyeon is hyperventilating and drowning in pleasure.

Yixing’s hips stutter in move when the omega tightens around his erection. He growls, trying to tell his mate that he won’t last longer if he keeps that tight grip around him but Joonmyeon is too long in pleasure to even realize it. The omega keeps moving his hips down onto him and he gives up trying to warn him. He takes a grip onto the omega’s waist and lifts him up to sit on him.

Joonmyeon mewls, the cock inside of him digs deeper with this position. He opens his eyes, finding his alpha is staring at him. He lifts a hand up to touch his alpha, tenderly wiping the sweat away from his brow.

“Baby, you said you want to mark me?” Yixing asks softly, moving the omega’s hips to grind on his cock. Joonmyeon shudders, the thought of marking his alpha makes precum spurts out from his erection.

“Y-Yes. C-Can I though?”

Yixing tilts his head aside, offering his neck. “I have told you that I will give anything you want.”

Joonmyeon shyly leans forward, giving kitten licks onto the skin. The alpha’s breathing is heavy, having him holding back from finishing their love making to give him the chance to mark him. With a sudden braveness, Joonmyeon parts his mouth and locks an amount of skin with his teeth. He can feel a bit blood on his mouth.

Yixing’s eyes roll to the back of his skull. It’s so good. His knot forms almost immediately when he feels pleasure running in his veins from his omega biting him. Joonmyeon whimpers at the sudden spread of his inner walls because of the sudden form of the knot, locking them together so tightly.

“Haa… ah, alpha,” Joonmyeon pants, whimpering in pain and pleasure.

The alpha licks his tears away. “It’s so good, love. So freaking amazing.”

Joonmyeon gulps and shudders when Yixing’s hands move down to fondle his ass cheeks. Those big and warm palms knead his flesh, rubbing his skin. Joonmyeon feels his heart thudding so fast against his ribcage, and he doesn’t know what the trigger but he comes right away from the impending pleasure.

Yixing gives him a smile and whispers a soft ‘good job’ before he himself spills his cum into the depth of his omega. Joonmyeon lets out a purr, clawing onto the alpha’s shoulder when he feels warm semen sloshing inside of him.

“Is it pretty?” Yixing asks breathlessly, motioning to the newly made mark on him.

The omega smiles shyly, nodding. “So pretty…”

Yixing laughs softly then he rubs their noses together. “Are you happy now?”

“Ung!” Joonmyeon nods his head, snuggling against him.

“Good.” The alpha laughs. He brings him down to lay back on the bed and starts peppering kisses all over his face, much to Joonmyeon’s giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon sports a very proud smile as he walks back into college after his permission leave is over. Some alphas and betas who previously tried to woo him deflate in disappointment because he smells like an alpha. A very possessive.

Baekhyun comes to him, hugging him tight. “You are alive! I almost thought you might pass out from the extensive fucks you get!”

He pinches Baekhyun on his arm, muttering ‘language’. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol drag him to sit on a bench and they start sniffing him.

“God. Your alpha is too possessive.” Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol tries opening his collar to see his mark.

“But you are mated now!” His friend says again.

Joonmyeon ponders.

“I’m mated.”

“Yes, you are mated.”

“Baekhyun, I’m mated now!” He screeches, a happy smile spreading on his lips.

Baekhyun grins, just as wide as he is, “Yes, Joonmyeon, you are mated!”

Both omegas squeal at the thought of them not going to stay alone for the rest of their life. Chanyeol watches without any interest to join omegas parade of happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

When Joonmyeon turns in his last assignment, he realizes that he will be graduating soon. After that, he will have to leave his parents and stay with his alpha. They will build a family and be happy for the rest of their life. The thought makes Joonmyeon giggles in giddy while he walks out of his college, not knowing where both his friends have gone to.

“Love, you are laughing alone.”

Joonmyeon looks up, finding his alpha standing in front of him. He is clothed with his white coat and a sling bag over his shoulder.

“Yixing! What are you doing here?” He greets, hugging him tight. He gets a kiss on top of his head.

“I just got back from applying a job at a clinic. I need to make some more money.”

Joonmyeon frowns. “Is this about that house?”

Yixing sends him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry your little pretty head. I will take care of it.”

“I can help! I can find a job!”

The alpha gives a stern look, “No.”

“But –”

“No, Joonmyeon.”

The omega deflates and nods his head. Yixing pulls him out of the gate and with the alpha’s arm on his shoulder, Joonmyeon tries matching his steps with his alpha’s long legs.

Yixing gives him an amused glance. “What are you doing?”

Joonmyeon looks up with a grin, “Matching up with you.”

The alpha leans to plant a kiss on his cheek. Joonmyeon mewls in surprise for getting a kiss in the public. Pink tints his cheeks and he smiles when he hears his alpha’s tinkling laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

They have dinner with Joonmyeon’s parents and the alpha gets so many good praises from them. Yixing keeps shaking his head no to all the praises being given to him because he doesn't think he has done anything good. The parents reassure him that with him loving their son is already a very amazing thing.

Joonmyeon’s father goes to the living room with Yixing, having a cup of warm tea for each and a bowl of roasted peanuts in between them. Joonmyeon huffs at the boring conversation before he goes back to help his mother.

When it’s finally time for bed, Joonmyeon had his alpha cuddling him in his childhood bed and they whisper sweet nothing before falling asleep in between soft kisses.

Yixing comes out early in the morning to help the parents doing chores while Joonmyeon is still deeply asleep under the heap of blankets. The omega’s parents can stop laughing over how their son and his mate’s roles seem to be swapped. Joonmyeon wakes up with embarrassment filling him. Yixing kisses his pout away though.

By the end of the day, Yixing goes back to his cottage, leaving a whining Joonmyeon alone with his parents. He tells him to stay because he needs to do some important things and there is no way he will leave him alone at his place.

On the next day, Joonmyeon gets his mother telling him recipes for delicious food so he could cook for his mate. There is no way he will let Yixing to cook for him continuously.

Yixing praises him a very good job when he cooks for him. He thanks him and Joonmyeon grows shy from the excessive kisses he gets just because of a simple dinner. The alpha thinks otherwise as he is lifted up onto the table and gets a round of heavy kisses and also teasing fingers trailing over his skin.

Time passes by so quickly and soon, Joonmyeon graduates from college. His parents and Yixing come to his graduation, giving him tight hugs and loving kisses while telling how proud they are of him. Yixing hugs him tight and spins him around, much to the omega’s delight. Joonmyeon snuggles into his chest.

“I’m really, really proud of you, baby.” Yixing mutters when they have gotten back to the cottage.

Joonmyeon curls against him, mewling from the gentle caresses on his back.

“Is there any gift that you want?” The alpha asks him. Joonmyeon looks up into his eyes and shyly nods his head.

“What is it? Tell me, love.”

Joonmyeon chews on his lip before he reaches for the alpha’s pants and starts palming his crotch. Yixing grunts, holding onto his mate’s pretty little hands.

“You want this?”

The omega nods his head.

“Go ahead.”

Joonmyeon wastes no time before he leans down and drags the pajama pants down. Half hard cock springs out and Joonmyeon’s mouth drools at the sight of it. He holds onto it with his hands and that simple move is enough to hear the alpha’s grunt.

With careful move, he gives kitten licks over the head before moving to nip along the shaft. Yixing throws an arm over his face, unable to hold back his groan because his pretty little omega is blowing him. It’s one of his dirty fantasies.

His mouth covers half of the erection. Joonmyeon sucks slowly, testing because he has never done this before. According to the voices from his alpha, he does a good job, so he adds more power and hollows his cheeks for a better job.

Yixing growls and he holds onto the omega’s head, fingers slipping into his locks to guide him for a better rhythm. Joonmyeon mewls, opening his mouth wider to slide the erection a few more inches.

He doesn’t really remember on how it happens, but the next thing he knows is that his pajamas leave him and he has the very same cock pushing into his anal. Joonmyeon arches his back, whimpers sprouting out of his mouth. He loves it when his alpha makes love to him. He loves every inch of his cock inside of him, the soft thumps of his balls, the rough hands rubbing along his skin. He loves it when Yixing lathers his scent on him, dragging his mouth down, and biting on his nipple.

But he loves it the most when Yixing whispers how much he loves him, at the time the knot locks the both of them. And then comes the powerful orgasm which leaves Joonmyeon breathless. Yixing would caress his head and kiss his lips once, twice, three times and he would lose count on how many times he gets kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon starts looking for a job to help his alpha. Yixing is not poor, but economically they need more money, moreover if Yixing insists on buying a better house. His alpha doesn’t even know that he is looking for a job, as the alpha seems to be busier after he got a job at the clinic.

Yixing wakes up so early in the morning, then he goes to work until almost late at night. Joonmyeon thinks his alpha has such drastic working shift and he wonders when he will have the chance to cuddle with his mate.

When the alpha gets back home on one evening, Joonmyeon welcomes him with kisses and dinner ready on top of the table. Yixing gives him a grateful smile and they eat while chatting about their day. He would always thank his alpha for working so hard, but then Yixing would kiss his lips while whispering, “I will do anything to make you happy.”

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon thinks it’s weird that he is feeling sick lately so he consults to his mother. She sends him a look before they come to a conclusion that he might be expecting. The omega squeals at the thought of bearing his own pups and with the confirmation from the hospital, Joonmyeon can’t wait to tell that yes, he is indeed expecting and almost into his second month.

He waits until late night to tell his mate about it, but grows worried because Yixing hasn’t come back until it’s eleven. He is getting busier and more tired on each day. When the door is opened, Joonmyeon stands up from the couch to greet him.

“Love, you are here? I thought you are at your house?” Yixing asks tiredly, eye bags visible. Joonmyeon hugs him tight and pulls him to sit down onto the couch.

“I have to tell you something.” Joonmyeon mutters, chewing on his lip.

“What is it?” Yixing caresses his cheek lovingly. The omega nervously breathes.

“We will have... pups.” He says softly, watching his alpha’s reaction.

Yixing blinks his tired eyes, mind connecting and translating the words spoken to him before he gasps.

“You are expecting?” He whispers in disbelief, a telltale of smile slowly curls on his lips.

Joonmyeon nods, and then he yelps when he is engulfed into a tight embrace.

“Thank you! Thank you, love. I promise to work harder. I won’t disappoint you.” Yixing says, pressing kisses all over his face. Joonmyeon giggles when Yixing keeps muttering thank you to him.

 

 

 

 

 

With him now expecting, Joonmyeon clings to his alpha whenever he could get his hands on him. Yixing laughs at his clingy side but kisses his lips everything he whines or pouts.

The alpha works even harder now. He is not only feeding the two of them, but for their pups, too. Sometimes, Yixing doesn’t even have time to rest as his shift starts at such early morning and ends late at night. But he keeps walking back and forth from the clinic and to cottage just to check for his mate’s condition.

Joonmyeon can’t help but to feel sorry for his alpha. He is working so hard for him while he himself is just lazing around in the cottage or in his own house. He tries to help his alpha by cleaning the cottage and cooking for him, but he gets tired so easily and he feels so useless.

On one night, he has enough of feeling so useless and he cries in the bed. Yixing comes back home to find his mate crying his eyes out and it makes his very worried.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Joonmyeon shakes his head and Yixing kneels in front of him.

“Love, I don’t know what you are thinking if you don’t tell me.” He says gently, thumbing his cheeks. The omega hiccups, scrunching his nose up cutely. Yixing would coo if not for him in the state of crying his eyes out.

“I… I feel so useless when you are working so hard.” He admits, voice cracking.

Yixing wipes his tears away. “And why would you feel that way?”

“You are always so tired, Yixing. I’m just lazing around in the house without being able to help you in anything.”

The alpha shakes his head. “This is where you get it all wrong.” He says and Joonmyeon blinks questioningly at him.

“I work hard… because I want to make sure that I can give you everything. Please hear me out first,” he says when he sees that Joonmyeon is opening his mouth to cut him off. The omega pouts and Yixing chuckles, pecking his lips softly.

“Maybe I should tell you the story of my parents?” He says, sitting down on the bed beside him.

Joonmyeon looks up. Yixing has never mentioned about his family and it makes him curious of course, but he doesn’t want to cross the line and being rude for asking. It’s surprising to hear that the alpha wants to tell him about it.

“My father,” Yixing starts, “he was just a mere construction worker. He was poor and when he met my mother, he promised to give her everything. He worked hard and worked hard, but it was never enough. My mother got pregnant and the pup is me. I felt sorry for coming into their life when they were so poor and so difficult to even buy food.”

Joonmyeon whines softly when he feels sadness emitting from his alpha. He crawls onto his lap and cuddles him. Yixing smiles at his affection before continuing.

“They loved each other even when they were so poor. They didn’t eat their food just so they could feed me. I still feel sorry up until now. I… I saw and experienced how it felt to live without money and to work hard to just buy a portion of food. Joonmyeon, I don’t want you to feel useless but I’m sorry that I seem to be not taking care of you.” He says, caressing his omega.

Joonmyeon sniffles into his neck.

“I promise you that I will give you a good life. This is my promise. I don’t want you to suffer just because you are destined to be with a poor and no-good alpha like me.”

The omega shakes his head. “You are perfect.”

Yixing hums, kissing his head. “I just want to be able to buy you anything you want. I want to build a happy family with you and our pups without having to think on how to feed them. I don’t… I don’t want to repeat my sad life with you.”

Joonmyeon is crying and hugging him tight. He has never thought that his alpha would be having such deep emotion and strong promise to build a happy family with him. He feels so bad now for mentioning about this.

“Please don’t cry, baby. I’m really sorry.” Yixing whispers gently.

The omega sniffs. He wipes his tears away before holding onto the alpha’s face to press their lips together.

“I’m so proud of you.” He says with trembling voice, a smile over his mouth.

Yixing stares at him and Joonmyeon continues with, “You are such a strong alpha. You are perfect for me. I don’t need any expensive things. I just want to have a happy and lovely life with you.”

He brings the alpha’s hand to his showing tummy. “And so do the pups.”

Yixing chuckles, scrunching his face up to hold back his tears. He nods his head and kisses his omega.

“And you are not being useless, baby,” the alpha says to him, peppering kisses all over his face, “you are my sunshine. I’m tired when I work but whenever I remember you, I feel so strong and happy because I know that you are waiting for me back at home.”

Joonmyeon nods his head while smiling up to his mate. He understands now.

“I will take care of the pups. I promise.” He mutters, rubbing his tummy.

Yixing puts him down onto the bed before he leans down to press kisses along his tummy.

“Hey, puppies. It’s dad.” He whispers, caressing the small bump gently. Joonmyeon feels tears filling his tears and he chuckles when his alpha keeps kissing his bump.

They fall asleep while talking about their future plan together.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing takes a day off to spend the time with his omega.

Joonmyeon squeals as they get to the bath together. Teasing fingers tenderly trail over his heated skin and Joonmyeon is left gasping when he feels fingers inside him, bringing him to his orgasm.

When he is all warm and cuddled up in the bed, he whines for an ice cream.

“Ice cream?”

“Yes. A chocolate ice cream!” He whines. Yixing laughs.

“I will get it for you. Wait here and don’t even move an inch!”

His alpha soon comes back with a big tub of chocolate ice cream and Joonmyeon’s eyes shine in delight. He takes a big scoop of it and swallows it with a delighted squeal. Yixing watches with a wide smile over his lips. He pats the bump, “Are you happy now, puppies?”

Joonmyeon then whines because his back is hurting. With an amused smile, Yixing lets the omega curls into his chest while he rubs his palms up and down to massage his back. Joonmyeon purrs like a kitten.

“Baby, you are so spoiled.” He laughs, patting his back.

The omega ignores him and instead whines for another thing. “I want cuddles and kisses.”

Yixing sighs in content and he scoops the omega to give him his so wanted kisses. Joonmyeon giggles when he fakes biting him like a puppy.

“Have I ever told you how nice you smell?” Yixing asks, snuggling into his neck. The omega hums, “No. How nice do I smell though?”

The alpha takes a deep sniff. “You smell like chocolate.”

Joonmyeon chuckles. “That’s because I have just had a chocolate ice cream.”

“No, that’s not it.” Yixing says before taking another deep sniff to plant the scent in his memory. “You smell like chocolate even from the beginning. I smelt chocolate that time in the forest and I ran to find it.”

“You did? Then would you like to know how you smelt that first time?”

“Mmh? How was it?”

“Honey. You smelt like honey. Even until now.” Joonmyeon purrs as he breathes in the honey scent.

Yixing laughs softly. “I’m honey and you are chocolate. Are we cakes?”

Joonmyeon smiles. “I like chocolate cakes! Don’t you?”

The alpha hums. “I used to not like chocolate.”

The omega gasps in disbelief, leaning back from the hug. “How could you?”

“Hear me out.” Yixing laughs, holding onto Joonmyeon’s face with his palms.

“I didn’t like chocolate before because it was expensive. I really wanted chocolate but my mother kept apologizing because she couldn’t get me one.” Yixing says softly, smile somber and Joonmyeon feels his pout vanishes just by the mention of it.

“Yixing…”

“But now that I have my very own chocolate here, I love it very much.” Yixing gives him a wink, before giving him playful nibbles on his jaw.

Joonmyeon squeaks in ticklish and shifts around to avoid him.

“You are my chocolate. I love you so much, my little chocolate boy.” Yixing mutters against his mouth before he kisses him fully on his lips. Joonmyeon closes his eyes and smiles in the kiss.

“I’m your little chocolate?”

The alpha nods. “Mmh. I could just eat you up.” Then he bites him on his shoulder.

Joonmyeon giggles and surrenders completely to the mercy of the chocolate eater.

 

 

 

 

 

Their pups are born during midnight. Yixing jolts up awake when his omega cries in pain. With disheveled state, he brings his omega to the clinic he works at.

Two pups. Both omega boys.

Yixing stares at his pups with tears streaming down his cheeks. Joonmyeon’s parents hug him close and tell him that they are so proud of him.

Joonmyeon weakly calls for him and they cry together in happiness. Yixing keeps whispering how thankful he is and that he won’t let them down. He will work harder.

The older omega boy is named as Jongdae and the other one is named as Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

With the money Yixing has saved for his entire life, he buys a house suitable to build a family, not so far from Joonmyeon’s parents’ house. It’s medium sized house with two stories and a small garden at the front. Joonmyeon tackles his mate into a tight hug and kisses him repeatedly.

Jongdae is crying loudly while Kyungsoo is looking around with his curious eyes. Yixing sits still, keeping eye contact with the youngest omega while Joonmyeon is trying his best to calm the cranky baby.

“I don’t know what’s with him.” He mumbles, patting Jongdae on his butt.

Yixing laughs as he scoops Kyungsoo into his arms. The baby rubs his face into his chest and smiles up at him, making a gurgling sound. The alpha coos at his cuteness.

“I think I know whom Jongdae took from.” He teases, and Joonmyeon sends him a look of betrayal.

Kyungsoo is asleep in no time, a thumb in his mouth and his other hand grips tightly onto his dad’s shirt. Everyone says that Kyungsoo is the cutest, and hearing this, Jongdae will always move around as if he disagrees.

Joonmyeon sighs in relief when finally the oldest baby is asleep as well. They put both babies on their bed and close the door gently. Yixing scoops his mate into his arms and Joonmyeon squeaks in surprise before he runs back to the living room.

“You get no emergency call today?” Joonmyeon asks, running his hands all over his alpha’s locks. Yixing smiles and shakes his head. “I’m free for the whole day.”

Yixing gets promoted into the big hospital because of his hard work. His shift lessens a bit and he can spend his time more with his family.

“You smell so good.” Yixing mutters, snuggling into his neck. Joonmyeon giggles when the alpha’s hair tickles him.

“Do I smell like chocolate?” He teases.

“Yes. The chocolate is all over you.”

“Is it good then?”

“Yeah. You are a chocolate reserved for me only. So it’s good.” He nips on his neck.

Joonmyeon leans back onto him, smiling at the sight of his snuggly alpha. He runs his fingers along his head, caressing his hair and face.

“I’m happy. Are you happy?” Joonmyeon asks. Yixing stares into his eyes.

“As long as you are with me, I’m happy.” Yixing gives him a kiss.

“Because I’m your little chocolate boy?” The omega teases while laughing.

Yixing watches the beautiful smile and lets out a fond sigh. He cradles his omega into his arms and breathes in his scent deeply.

“Yes. Because you are my little chocolate. I love you so much, baby.”

Joonmyeon smiles and nods, muttering a soft ‘love you too’.

Yixing sniffs his scent. Chocolate. And it smells home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Hehe, this almost turned to be angst but I held back myself (and because there is no angst tag here lol). Anyway, hope you like this! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy!
> 
> Merry belated Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a bonus chapter in the future. Enjoy. ^^


End file.
